Foster's Suicide
by Samracheltang88
Summary: My First Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Fanfic. After being blamed for 'Losing' all the tickets to Europe by his friends even though he didn't, Mac decided to come up with a plan to take his life away.
1. Chapter 1

Foster's Suicide

This is my first Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fanfic. Hope you enjoy this. I don't own any characters in this story.

(Mac's P.O.V)

After everyone blamed me for losing the tickets to Europe even though I didn't, I ran back to my apartment and into my room.

Right now. I was crying my eyes out as I curled up in my bed. Everyone hates me now. I was alone at home as my brother, Terrence and my mother were not at home. Terrence was with his friends and mom was at work. Nobody was there to console me.

After a few hours of weeping, I had come up with a plan. A plan to take my life away. I went into my cupboard and found some rope. I went into the living room, took a chair and stood on it as tied one end of the rope to the ceiling fan and the other end to my neck.

I took a deep breath for a few seconds and made my jump. But after three minutes, the rope snapped into half, leaving a bruise on my neck. I sighed.

I went into the kitchen, took out a kitchen knife my mother used to cut her vegetables and meat and went back into my room.

I placed the knife on the bed and went to my desk table. I took out a paper and pencil and wrote a note and placed it on the desk so that everyone could see it.

After writing, I took the knife and lied on my bed. "I am so sorry, guys. But I can't stand this pain," were my last words said. I plunged the knife into my chest. As Blood oozed out everywhere, I could see everyone laughing at my death and happy without me around. Minutes after the severe blood loss, everything had turned black and I was dead.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Mac!" "Mac!" said a familiar voice. "Mac!" "Mac!" "Mac!" the other voices were heard along with the sound of footsteps. The people who were in the group were Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Frankie and Bloo.

Frankie opened the door and Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Bloo entered inside. Inside the room, Coco and Eduardo saw there was blood on the floor and bedsheets and they screamed in fear. Frankie, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Bloo gathered their courage to see what had happened.

Much to their shock, they saw their friend, Mac, with a bloody knife in his hand. Upon closer inspection, there was a deep wound in his heart and blood had stained his shirt.

"Why did you do it, Mac?!" Bloo sobbed into tears. Eduardo started to cry his eyes out and Coco did the same. Wilt and Frankie's eyes were filled with tears.

"Mac we are so sorry. We shouldn't have blamed you for losing the tickets," wept Bloo as he held Mac's hand.

"Guys?" Eduardo had the note in his hand. "I found this at the desk."

Frankie took the note and red it. Then she passed it to Bloo. Bloo red the note and it said,

Dear Bloo, Frankie, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo,

I know you may be mad at me for losing all of the tickets to Europe even though Madam Foster swiped them. But I cannot stand all this pain as I decide to get rid of my life for you. I hope you will be happy without me around. I am so sorry.

 _Sincerely, your so called friend, Mac_

Bloo placed the note down on the bed next to Mac and joined the others who were crying in tears.

A week after Mac was buried in the garden of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Bloo went up to the grave and said tearfully, "I am so sorry, buddy. I would be a better friend from now on." He placed a flower near his friend's grave and went back inside to the house.


	2. Author's note

Author's note

I have seen foster's goes to Europe and I liked it except the ending when everyone blamed Mac for losing the tickets even though Madame foster stole them. I wondered what happened to Mac after this episode. I went to fanfiction and was shocked to find out there is only one story to it. So I wrote what I predicted which took place after the ending. In my prediction, I made Mac commit suicide after he thought that everyone hated him.

About Madame Foster, I don't hate her a lot. I like her in the show except she was a thief in this episode which made me annoyed.


End file.
